


First Impressions

by Maiokoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Budding Romance, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Rare Pairings, Ushijima is Hopeless, cuteness, it's just cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiokoe/pseuds/Maiokoe
Summary: “Has he ever even talked to her?” Daichi asked suspiciously.“Love at first sight, apparently,” Tendou informed him. “At our game. Saw her talking to you, couldn’t stop staring.”“She’s not dating anyone, that we know of anyway,” Suag stepped closer, smiling slightly. “If I may, does he have a plan?”Tendou stared at him, then looked to Daichi. Daichi blinked. “Absolutely not. Please help me so he doesn’t show up to your school with a bouquet of roses.” Daichi’s brows flew towards his hairline, disbelief painted across his face. “I am absolutely serious. He would do it. Please help me.”





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS SINCE THE BEGINNING OF OCTOBER AND IT'S FINALLY DONE, GOD BLESS  
> right, so, i read like... two? ushiyui (is that what is it??) stories and i think they're adorable, so here we go. i just think,,, they'd be really cute??  
> so welcome to this rarepair trainwreck

“Ushijima-san?” Shirabu paused, watching their ace stop. When a moment passed and there was no response, the setter turned, trying to follow his gaze.

Karasuno, across the gym.

His eyes hardened, lips pressed into a thin line. “We’ll beat them. Next time.” Ushijima turned then, blinking. “We will.” The third-year stared at him for a long moment and Shirabu jerked his chin towards the team in black greeting their supporters. “Karasuno. We’ll beat them next time.” Ushijima hummed, a low sound that rumbled in his chest, before he looked back at the team. “The bus is waiting, Ushijima-san.”

“Ohh? What’s this? Wakatoshi, you’re looking over at their captain _very_ intently~?” Tendou ambled over, hunched to tilt his body, gazing up at his fellow third-year from an almost horizontal position, hands clasped behind his back. “Another rivalry, aside from with their little Chibi-chan?”

“It’s not the captain.”

“Ohhh?” Dark eyes looked back at the team, taking in the players and the small group of supporters with them. Their captain was clustered with the other third-years, three girls talking excitedly with them, the rowdy second-years stationed around a blonde woman and the little manager, the rest of the second-years watching on, exasperated, but amused. The tiny number 10 was with two other teens, Kageyama standing close by and the other first-years with three older men. The coach and advisor were with an older man, the two scowling at each other and the advisor between them, trying to maintain the peace. “Then… their ace?”

“The woman with them.”

Shirabu turned so fast Tendou swore he heard something snap. Brown eyes were laser-focused, staring so hard at the other group that the girls there stiffened, glancing over and then murmuring to the third-years. The captain turned around, gazing across the gym at them, before raising a brow. Shirabu continued to stare, until Tendou forcibly turned his head, smiling down at the setter. “Now now, Shirabu, let’s not scare them, hmm?”

“Which one, Ushijima-san?” The setter’s voice was low. Tendou thought he heard something dark in there, but he chalked it up to the thought that their ace could be attracted to someone from _Karasuno_.

Ushijima gazed at him for a moment, before looking back over at them, “The beautiful one, with dark hair.” Shirabu’s face screwed up into something unpleasant and Tendou glanced back at the group. The dark haired one was facing the captain once again, a smile on her face and cheeks pink.

“You mean the one talking with their captain?” Ushijima nodded once. “The one who’s blushing?” Ushijima paused before he nodded again, slower this time, eyes watching the two. “I hate to say it, but I think she’s dating their captain.” Tendou watched his teammate calmly, taking in the way his brows furrowed, lips pressed into a hard line.

He turned abruptly, striding out of the doors. “The bus is waiting.” Shirabu shot a quick look back to the group making their way out of their own door, before following. Tendou hummed, head tilting to the side, before he ambled out of the doors behind them.

* * *

 

A week later, Tendou showed up to the dorms with a catalog in hand, grin on his lips showing how smug he was. Shirabu didn’t want to deal with him, but Semi had asked what it was and it went downhill from there.

“Oh, just the Girls’ Volleyball Tournament official schedule.” Semi raised a brow, crossing his arms after a moment.

“And we care about that… why?”

The redhead’s smile grew. “No reason. Except, Wakatoshi’s crush was on Karasuno’s Girl’s Volleyball team.” Semi nearly dived for the paper book, Tendou twirling out of the way. “Pictures included~” Shirabu swiped it easily, flipping through until he found the official picture, Tendou’s protests background noise as Semi shuffled in close, looking over his shoulder.

“Ushijima’s crush, huh? When did this happen?”

“He apparently saw her at the game,” Shirabu replied primly, looking down at the faces. “Her. Third-year.” He pointed out the faces from the previous week, finger paused beside the brunette, and Semi frowned down at them. “This was the Fall tournament?” He looked up at Tendou, who pouted, but nodded. “How’d you get this?”

“In class with the vice-captain. I didn’t see her in Spring, so I guessed she retired. Asked if they had Fall and here we are.” The pout faded away to a triumphant look. “So now we gotta bring our love birds together~” Shirabu made a disgusted face, shoving the book to Tendou’s chest before stomping away, the door jerking open before it was pulled shut. The middle blocker watched him go, blank faced, before tilting his head. “Say, Semisemi,” The setter tugged at the book and Tendou let it go. “Did he seem angry to you?”

“Probably because of his crush on Ushijima.”

“Well, I don’t know about that.” Tendou took a moment to hum, head tilted as he watched the door before snatching the book back. Semi growled something under his breath. “Let’s go talk to Wakatoshi! He probably doesn’t even know her name!” Tendou skipped towards the door, pulling it open and holding it, gazing back at Semi expectantly. Semi huffed, but strode forward, passing out into the hall.

“Neither did you.”

“Which is why I got their picture after using my brilliant mind, Semisemi, obviously. Ah! Wakatoshi!” The door paused, shifting to pull inwards, their classmate reappearing in the doorway down the hall. He watched them quietly, before nodding once, making to step back into his room. “No no no, wait!” The door stopped and down the hall, Shirabu stopped just before the corner. “Look what I got!” Tendou waved the book and Ushijima waited for their approach politely.

“Another manga?”

“No no, the Fall tournament’s lineup!” Their ace stared at them and Tendou stared back before he blinked. “Oh, no, last tournament! The girl’s fall tournament!” Ushijima stood waiting and Tendou trotted up, showing the page he held open. “Look, I found Karasuno’s picture! And look at just who happens to be on the Girl’s Volleyball team!” Ushijima took the book, looking down at the picture. They knew when he found her, because his eyes stopped and he simply stared, grip tight, but not enough to wrinkle the pages. “See? Found her!”

Ushijima’s expression smoothed, closing the book gently and handing it back over. Shirabu was slinking up the hallway, eyes trained on the three of them. Semi raised a brow at him and Shirabu stiffened. “Did you go through much trouble for this, Tendou?” Ushijima asked.

“Nah, not really,” Tendou waved off his concern, reopening the book and gazing down at the faces. “So? So? Whatcha think?”

“She was their Captain.”

Semi blinked at the lack of her name, watching their ace for a long moment before tilting to see the picture again. The girl in the number one jersey sat on the bench next to their coach, brown hair cut short and brown eyes bright, fingers curled in her lap tightly. “’Michimiya,’ huh? I wonder if they were any good…” Ushijima’s eyes darkened for a moment, eyes widening in the beginnings of an expression of anger, before it smoothed over. Semi stared at him, jaw threatening to inch open. “Uh…”

“Silly Semisemi, that doesn’t matter, not when it’s love at first sight!” Tendou cooed. Semi watched Shirabu walk away, as Tendou began to croon a love song and Ushijima bore the serenade well.

* * *

 

“Michimiya, there’s someone to see you!” Yui straightened, wiping at her brow to see one of the tennis girls leaning into the gym. “He’s from another school!” The girl wiggled her brows and winked, Karasuno’s volleyball girls shrieking in delight as Yui hurried over.

“Yamagata!” Her fellow third-year laughed, waving a hand. “Another school, huh? Do you know which?”

“Mmm, can’t say I do. Looks familiar though. Close by, maybe? Ah, he’s at the front gate for you. I happened to be passing by and he asked if you were still around.” Yui waved and Yamagata went on her way, waving over her shoulder.

“Right, so I’m gonna go take a minute to—“

“Ahh, Yui-senpai, you’ve caught someone’s eye!” One of the second years cooed. Yui went pink, waving her hands frantically, stammering, and the gym roared with laughter. She stumbled out, closing the door hard and huffed out a breath.

“Oh, Yui.” She shrieked and there was laughter as she clutched at the door. A glance over her shoulder found Sawamura with a smile on his lips. “Sorry, sorry! Didn’t mean to frighten you!”

“Ah, no, it’s f-fine!” She brushed down her practice clothes, tugging at the hem of her shirt. “Where are you off to?” She made her way down the short steps, keeping stride with her old friend.

“Forgot one of the whiteboards in the clubroom. You?”

“Ah, well, someone’s apparently here to see me,” she played with her fingers, a small smile on her lips. “From another school.”

“Really? Do you want me to come with you?” He straightened slightly, gazing down at her in concern. She giggled at his expression and he blinked. “I’m serious, Yui.”

“I know! Ahh, well, if it makes you feel better, walk to me to the gates?” She covered her smile carefully and he nodded.

“It would. I don’t mind.” He motioned towards the path to the front of the school and she skipped forward. He huffed out a laugh, quickening his pace slightly. “Did they say who it was?”

“No, and they only recognized the uniform, but not the school. I wonder what they could want?” She tapped and her chin and he patted her shoulder. “Hm?”

“Yui… It’s likely a confession.” She stared up at him as they walked, turning the corner and stepping into the front yard.

Then her shoulders stiffened up, her mouth dropped open, and her hands flew to her pinkening cheeks. Sawamura laughed loudly at her expression. “A c-c-confession?! For me!? No way! A confession!?” While Yui panicked, patting down her old shorts, and tugging at her sweat dampened t-shirt, Sawamura looked to the front gates, only seeing the familiar sweaters and gakurans, no uniform to suggest an outsider. His expression hardened, looking around carefully, taking in everyone around the front gates. “D-do you see him?” Yui whispered, frantically swiping at her hair.

“No. I don’t.” His voice was hard and Yui blinked, hands stilling around her face, before they dropped to her sides, looking towards the gates.

“May—maybe he got too nervous, since I was taking too long,” she murmured, biting at her lip as she stared at the front gates, fingers curling into fists at her sides.

“Probably. Shall I check to see if he’s just outside?” Sawamura offered, expression kind and voice soft. She bit harder at her bottom lip, before shaking her head slowly. He reached out, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her back towards the gyms, her lip wobbling slightly as he pressed her close to his side. Both were silent as they made the walk back.

A teen in purple pants and a light blue button up peered around the wall—as he had every few minutes since he got there—eyes taking in all the students, before spotting the two turning the corner. A scowl lit his lips, dark brows furrowing before he pulled out his phone, tapping harshly at it.

“Excuse me?” He jerked, blinking and looking up. A blonde peered at him from right inside the gate. “Are you lost? Or looking for someone?”

“No! Thank you for your concern!” He dropped into a bow and the girl smiled politely. “Ah, but, if I may…?” The girl tilted her head. “Sawamura-san—ah, that is, the volleyball captain?” The girl hummed, before she nodded.

“Yeah, I know Sawamura. Were you looking for him?”

“No, actually, a question. My—my friend was wondering, um, if he was—ah, that is to say—they’re wondering if he’s, um… single?” He rubbed at the back of his neck, still clutching his phone.

“Ohh. They got pretty popular, since they won, huh? Hmm, Sawamura…” She hiked her bag further up on her shoulder, tapping at her chin. “Well, I don’t really know. But I heard he and Michimiya went to Junior High together and they were pretty close. He’s kinda reserved about that kinda stuff, but if he was seeing anyone, it’d definitely be her.” The girl’s smile saddened. “Did your friend see him at the tournament?” He nodded stiffly and she shrugged a bit. “I’m sorry. But he’s graduating soon, and I heard he’s looking into schools in Tokyo too. Maybe it’s for the best?” He gave another stiff nod, bowing in thanks before turning and marching away. She hummed again, tapping at her chin before pulling out her phone and tapping at it.

* * *

 

“Hm?” Yui tugged her phone free, blinking down at the text, before she giggled. “Sawamura, Sawamura listen to this!” she waved a hand and he called out he was listening from inside the clubroom. “That guy at the gates? He wanted to talk to me to see if _you_ were single!” There was a crash and a muffled curse and she swiped at her eyes, chuckling. “Turns out his friend thinks you’re cute! He must’ve saw me talking with you and thought it’d be better to ask me for her than to ask you straight out! Hanagawa just talked to him a few minutes ago. He was just outside, like you thought.”

“ _A-ah, well, uhm, that—that’s good?”_

“Ahhh, I thought he ditched his confession to me! That makes me feel so much better! But his poor friend, she probably doesn’t know you’re leaving in a few months!”

“ _Well, it worked out for the best then—AHA!”_

“Find it?” Her fellow captain appeared in the doorway, whiteboard in hand. “All right! Let’s get back to practice already!” She stretched her arms up, a smile on her lips. “I wanna spike!” Sawamura smiled back at her, ruffling her hair.  She swatted at his hand, skipping towards the stairs to escape him, laughing as she went.

* * *

 

Goshiki stood straight before his senpais, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. “After my reconnaissance, I’ve learned that Sawamura and Michimiya-san are dating!” Tendou blinked while Semi waved a hand for the first-year to lower his voice. “A kind senpai informed me they’ve been together since Junior High!” From the opposite corner of the gym, Ushijima looked over at them curiously.

“Is something the matter?”

“No, nothing, everything’s fine~” Tendou waved back at him, gathering the younger teen close. “Ne ne, Tsutomu, how do you think Wakatoshi would feel if he found that out, hmm? Let’s keep it quiet, huh?”

“But, shouldn’t he know that his affections are in vain?” The first-year blinked, tilting his head. Semi smacked himself in the forehead, letting his hand drag down his face as he stared at their up-and-coming ace. “That she’s already taken?”

“Well, that’s a good point, but maybe we leave out how long they’ve been together, hm?” The younger nodded to Tendou’s request and Shirabu was still silent. “Say, Shirabu, you seem upset?”

“It’s nothing.”

Tendou hummed low, watching him for a moment before sending the first-year away, citing serving practice. He went, and it left the third-years with the second-year setter. “Say, Shirabu, could it be you’re concerned? Since Wakatoshi’s never shown an interest in someone before?” The setter twitched, avoiding their eyes and looking away towards the ace in question. “Ahh, so that’s it.”

Semi crossed his arms. “It’s nice you’re concerned, but you don’t need to worry so much.”

“That’s not it,” Shirabu said, eyes refocusing to look at them. Tendou tilted his head. “Ushijima-san is…” He frowned, pausing to figure out the words. “He’s not the easiest person to get to know and a lot of people are afraid of him—intimidated by him—both boys and girls. It hasn’t bothered him before, because if our opponents are wary of him, it helps us win. But he’s never tried confessing to a girl before.”

The third-years stared at him, then each other, matching expressions of concern.

“Shit, I never thought of that.”

* * *

 

“ _Sawamura!”_ The Shiratorizawa third years stiffened, looking over at where the call came from, seeing Karasuno’s Captain and Vice-Captain across the street, Michimiya Yui reaching them and slowing her pace when they stopped. “ _I’m glad I caught you! I was just about to come over!”_ Tendou and Semi looked to Ushijima, who watched silently, impassively.

“ _Oh? Yui, what’s up? Ah, wanna get lunch?”_ Semi flinched.

“ _No no, I don’t wanna intrude,”_ she waved her hands quickly, smiling brightly. “ _Mom wanted to know when you were leaving for Tokyo—I know you’re going almost immediately after graduation.”_ She clasped her hands behind her back, swaying on her feet, still smiling. “ _I’m not supposed to tell you, but she’s planning a party. After-all, her favorite son is leaving for school in Tokyo, when will she ever see him again?”_

Sawamura laughed, rubbing at the back of his head. “ _Favorite? Well, I don’t know about that—“_

_“Because I was talking about Suga.”_ Sawamura choked, sending them both a look of betrayal as they laughed and high-fived.

_“Hey now… A party, huh? Suga, aren’t your parents doing something?”_

Suga nodded, hands linked together in-front of his stomach. “ _That night—which, your parents already agreed to come,”_ he shot his Captain a firm look, which sent him nodding quickly. “ _So we’re not planning anything else. We’re leaving that weekend, so it’s kinda a small timeslot,”_ he shrugged, smiling apologetically.

“ _Ahh, well, something small then, I’ll convince mom. Sorry, I would’ve texted you, but Yuto ended up dropping my phone down the stairs,”_ she laughed brightly at that and Suga made a surprised face. “ _Sorry, I’m taking up time! I just saw you out, and I remembered so here I—aaagghh!”_ She scrubbed at her head, then turned abruptly, marching away. _“Sorry, continue with your date!”_ Suga waved back at her fondly, then the two continued on their way, hands linked together.

“Date?” Ushijima’s voice was low and Tendou’s smile was too large for Semi’s liking or approval.

“Oho? Looks like all hope _isn’t_ lost!”

Reon blinked at them, then looked to Ushijima, who was still looking at the direction Michimiya disappeared in. “Have you ever asked out a girl before, Wakatoshi?”

“I have not. I can’t imagine it’s difficult.”

Semi looked hard at Tendou, who blinked back, before raising his hands up quickly, shaking his head ‘no.’ Semi’s glare hardened, but the redhead continued staring back at him, choosing not to answer. “ _Tendou_ ,” Semi stressed, as Ushijima’s eyes landed on the redhead, “would be _happy_ to help you out.”

“Eita-kun, do you hate me?”

“Yes.” Tendou flailed dramatically, clutching at his heart. 

* * *

 

“Gyack!” Hinata leaped back behind Kageyama, peeking around him at the tall man before them. “You!” Kageyama, for his part, stared the redhead down blankly.

Tendou watched them for a long moment before letting out a heavy breath. “So. The Dynamic Duo’s who I find first…” He seemed tired and Hinata peeked a little further out from behind his partner.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes. “Did you need something?”

“Yeah, I guess…” Kageyama tilted his head and Tendou shifted again, his uniform stark against the sea of dark colors. Hinata had run after a classmate—something about a book—and Kageyama had followed and who did they see by the gates? A Shiratorizawa middle blocker. “Look, I don’t really wanna be here, but, well,” the redhead shrugged. “It’s for Wakatoshi.”

Hinata perked up, watching him intently. “For Ushijima?”

Tendou raised a hand to rub at the bridge of his nose, eyes closed. “Yeah, he’s gotta crush or whatever, so I’m _trying_ to be a good friend,” he pouted. Hinata blinked, before sticking his tongue out. “Right? Right? Aaahhhh, Miracle Boy Wakatoshi fell in-love with one of your volleyball girls—love at first-sight even! Can you believe it?”

Kageyama looked ill and Hinata’s face was scrunched up in disgust.

Tendou’s slight smile dropped, eyes narrowing. “So. Are you willing to help me with having this go smoothly? Or do I have to make a nuisance of myself?”

Both, luckily, knew a threat when they saw one.

So they led him to practice.

* * *

 

“Hinata. Kageyama. Do I want to know?” Daichi stood before them, Tendou peeking in over their shoulders. He offered the redhead a tight smile. “I’m sorry, did they cause a problem?”

“Daichi-san,” Hinata inched closer, eyes wide, “He wants _love_ advice!” he hissed. Daichi stared down at his middle blocker, before raising his eyes to the much taller one behind him. Tendou raised his arms in an ‘x’ across his chest, shaking his head.

“Why don’t you two go get changed? I’ll handle this.” They bolted, which left Daichi staring down Tendou, the redhead gazing back. “So what is it you need?”

“Is Michimiya-san dating anyone?” Daichi choked and from a few feet away, Suga stumbled. “Not for me, you understand, but Wakatoshi seems convinced that she’s perfect and would very much like to ask her out.”

“U-ushi-ushijima? Wants to ask out Yui?” Suga raised his head, eyes wide in surprise. “Really?” Tendou raised his hands in a ‘what can you do?’ motion. Suga looked at Daichi, who gazed back at him, before turning to face Tendou once again.

“Has he ever even talked to her?” Daichi asked suspiciously.

“Love at first sight, apparently,” Tendou informed him. “At our game. Saw her talking to you, couldn’t stop staring.”  

“She’s not dating anyone, that we know of anyway,” Suag stepped closer, smiling slightly. “If I may, does he have a plan?”

Tendou stared at him, then looked to Daichi. Daichi blinked. “Absolutely not. Please help me so he doesn’t show up to your school with a bouquet of roses.” Daichi’s brows flew towards his hairline, disbelief painted across his face. “I am absolutely serious. He would do it. Please help me.”

* * *

 

“Sawamura, what’s up?” Yui fluttered into the coffee shop, patting down her hair for unruly curls. “Oh, Suga!” The Vice-Captain smiled, waving pleasantly. “When you invited me out for coffee, I thought we were studying for that test!” She held up her bag, two textbooks peeking out of it, along with several notebooks. “You should have told me you just wanted to hang out,” she groaned, shoulders slumping. “Ahh, now I have to drag this back home!”

“A-actually, Yui, we, um, aren’t?”

“Aren’t what?” She pulled out the seat across from them, looping her bag over the back of the chair and settling in.

“Hanging out.” She stared at him, then looked to Suga with a brow raised. The silver haired setter smiled, jabbing his elbow into Daichi’s side. Daichi doubled over.

“What Daichi _meant_ is that we’ve tricked you into a date,” he stated grandly. Yui let her elbows drop onto the table top, a smile on her lips.

“Is that right?”

“Precisely. Now, it’s a little unorthodox, but the alternative was him turning up with roses apparently, so we stepped in to help,” Suga told her. Yui blinked.

“Roses?”

“Get this, Yui—Love at first sight,” Suga grinned. Yui’s cheeks burst into a pretty pink and she raised her hands to cover them.

“R-really? Me? Why me? When? How? Who is it?” She pulled her hands away to flutter them, looking down at herself. She squeaked. “Why didn’t you tell me?!” She brushed down her simple t-shirt, tugging on her capris, looking back up in a panic. “Suga! Sawamura!” Daichi offered a pained smile and Suga waved a hand.

“You look fine, casual, it’s fine,” he soothed and Yui let out a distressed whimper. “He’ll be here soon, please don’t freak out, okay? He’s very… earnest? Honest too,” he said. Yui hunched her shoulders, staring down at the table with wide-eyes. Suga looked to his boyfriend seated beside him, and Daichi shrugged, at a loss. “Would you like us to tell you? Or be surprised?” She hunched a little further, then closed her eyes tightly, taking in a sharp breath.

“ _Surprise me.”_

Daichi rose, a hand reaching out to pat her head lightly. “I’m going to go get you some tea. You’ll be fine, and we’re going to be just right across the way, so if you’re really uncomfortable, we’ll help.” She hummed her agreement and Suga rose, going with him towards the counter.

Yui let her head drop further, resting down on the table as the minutes passed. When there was a quiet clink of ceramic, she looked up. “Thanks Sawa—“ Ushijima Wakatoshi stood beside her, hand dropping to his side, his other holding a similar mug. Yui blinked, straightening up a bit. “Um… Ushijima…san? Right?” He gave a single nod, then looked to the seat across from her pointedly. “Oh, sure.”

“Thank you.” She didn’t expect that deep tone, blinking again as he settled himself, mug placed down in-front of him. “Michimiya-san.”

“Ah, yes?”

“Thank you for agreeing.”

She smiled, hoping is wasn’t too wobbly. “N-no problem…” She’d keep it to herself that she’d been tricked into this. “Ah, that said… why me?”

He stared at her for a long moment, face blank, before his eyes slid away and his brows furrowed. Nervous, she wondered, embarrassed? “This must be strange for you.”

“I’ve never been on a date before, so, I guess?” Hazel eyes slid back to her and she hoped her smile was welcoming. “Have you?”

“I have not. I was told coffee dates were standard for first meetings.”

“Mm, I guess they are, huh?” She tapped at her chin, free hand idly tracing the edge of her mug, before she raised it up, taking a sip. “Suga told me—ah, that is, Sugawara, he’s a third-year setter?” Ushijima nodded and she continued. “He said it was,” she paused, feeling her cheeks warm, before she let her mug down, hands braced against her pink cheeks. “T-that it was, um, l-lo-love at fir-first sight…” She looked at him quickly, dropping her eyes when she found him watching her intently. “Um…”

“My father once told me that there would be people I would see and think they were beautiful. He advised me to get to know them. This is the first time I’ve ever taken stock in it.” Yui’s cheeks darkened, sliding down a little in her seat, mumbling lowly to herself. “Did I say something wrong?”

“N-no, it’s just—“ she moved her hands to hide her face. “ _No, that’s just really sweet,”_ she whispered, letting out a low sound as she curled her legs up to her chest.

Across from her, Ushijima blinked, then looked across the café to where Sawamura and Sugawara sat, the two nodding encouragingly, Suga giving him a thumb’s up. Ushijima looked back to his date, tilting his head slightly. She looked up then, immediately covering her face again with a squeak. “Michimiya-san, have I made you uncomfortable?”

“Y-you think I’m beautiful?” she asked, voice small as she peeked through a crack in her fingers.

To her surprise, Ushijima seemed somewhat baffled by her question. “Of-course.” She squeaked again, curling up a little further, mumbling behind her hands. Ushijima’s brows furrowed, lips pulling into a frown. “This can’t be the first time someone has told you so, Michimiya-san.”

“ _A-actually it is!”_

Ushijima’s frown deepened, raising his own mug to drink for a moment, hoping she’d collect herself enough to clarify. When he set it back down, she still hadn’t looked at him, so he settled his hands in his lap, leaning back against his chair, watching her. Then, he blinked. “This is your first date, Michimiya-san?” She nodded from behind her hands. “Then, should we not get to know each other?” She froze. “Unless I am being too forward.” One hand moved and he saw a brown eye. He tilted his head slightly, questioning. She bit her lip, letting her hands drop carefully to her lap, uncurling her legs and settling properly on her chair, eyes focused on her mug until she was finished.

Then she nodded, looking up. “N-no, I’d like that.”

His lips quirked up in a small smile and she found herself returning it. 


End file.
